Resident Evil Ultimate: Chapter 1
by Savior
Summary: The first Chapter to the end.


CHAPTER ONE  
  
Leon got up from bed that day. 3 months…  
Leon starts to get ready to go to the organization (since he joined an underground anti-Umbrella organization right after his decision of letting Sherry go). He usually goes online before that, so he checks his mail. He received an e-mail from Claire:  
  
Leon, I'm captured in an island in Europe somewhere. I'm being held prisoner and need help. Can you please contact my brother? I would, but this e-mail would most likely be traced. For his e-mail address, I left it in my shorts pocket. It should be in there for you to find.  
Claire  
  
Alright that should be easy enough, just look in her short's pocket. Leon then froze solid remembering something. The shorts…are at the Salvation Army.  
He ran to get his car keys and head over there. He ran out of the apartment heading towards his pick-up truck. He ran inside the car quickly starting it rushing towards the place. He was going pretty quickly in his black pick-up along Route 1. He stopped at the place running inside. With that he saw a young woman purchasing them. He ran towards the lady, but was stopped by a young child. The child tripped him, with the woman leaving the store. He quickly then ran out into his car following the woman's car.  
He was following her every turn, every speed burst, every traffic light. Just like the good ol' days chasing freaks speeding. He followed her to a small home, and saw the woman walk out. She was about 18, and had a pretty crummy house. He chased her to the front door and spoke,  
"I need those shorts." Leon said urgently.  
"Why?" the woman responded.  
"I need something in the pocket of those shorts."  
"Oh, well I'll just take it out then." Leon nodded and noticed the girl glared at it with a sparkle in her eye. Her eyes bursting with excitement when she said,  
"You know Chris!" Leon nodded, "Oh my God!!! Come on in, any friend of Chris' is a friend of mine!" Leon couldn't believe, but it's actually a small world after all. He followed the girl into her kitchen and sat down at the small kitchen table. "So how do you know Chris, oh by the way, my name is Rebecca."  
"Well, Rebecca, my name is Leon Kennedy, and I don't exactly know Chris. I know his sister though, Claire."  
"Oh I see."  
"Yes well I met Claire in late September. You see I was sent to Raccoon City for the short amount of police officers. I came in there to find the place was infested with-"  
"-Zombies?"  
"Exactly. Well at there we had to escape, which we did, and it's been 3 months since then, and Claire has been captured."  
"Oh, that's terrible."  
"I know, and the only who can save her is her brother."  
"Oh, I understand."  
"Now how do you know Chris."  
"Well you've probably heard of us, I'm a S.T.A.R.S. member."  
"Your desk is the one with the unpacked boxes."  
"Yeah."  
"Oh I know you, now I know why you look familiar. Your in that picture.""What picture."  
"The basketball one." Rebecca laughed as well as Leon. She obviously knew what Leon was talking about. With that she gave Leon the paper.  
"Well I better be going."  
"No, why don't you just e-mail him here."  
"Alright thanks." Does she like me? He sits at her computer and goes online and writes the e-mail. He types for a minute or two, and gets off.  
"Alright, well I'll take off."  
"Ok bye." With that Leon walked out and into his car. He drives out into the dusk.  
  
"Wow, someone who knows Chris' sister." Rebecca said to herself, and not that bad looking. She walked inside and just realized something, her objective, to stop Umbrella, but she needed help. She decided to follow Leon, I'm sure he'll help. She ran into her car and pulled out going after him. She followed him to a small apartment building. She pulled over and stopped him right before he entered.  
"I wanna help you stop Umbrella."  
"How'd you know?"  
"Well if you're anything like me, and since you're a cop, you'd probably want some revenge."  
"You're right. Ok, we'll head for Europe tomorrow."  
"Alright. Wait let me give you my number." Rebecca gave Leon her phone number eagerly.  
"Alright, I'll find flight times for Europe, I'll give you a call when I get some."  
"Alright. Goodnight."  
"Yeah, goodnight Rebecca." Rebecca walked to her car and drove off. As she was driving down Route 1, she thought about how is Jill. Where is she?  
  
Leon… Ada closed her eyes and sobbed. Why? Why? 


End file.
